


Just My Luck

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [15]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember2020, Day 15: Dodge a bullet, Drabble, Gacha, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Takeshi accidentally sold a five star girl.
Relationships: Saehara Takeshi & Sekimoto Masahiro
Series: DNcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Just My Luck

_ Oh shit….. _

He was definitely screwed for sure. Sure, Sekimoto rarely got mad at times. He got sarcastic at times but it wasn’t downright scary.

Nothing really bothered him for the most part. Or so you would think.

Except when it comes to collecting cute girls from a gacha game. And just his luck, the aspiring reporter had to accidentally sell a five star girl on the other’s phone while they were away.

Of course Sekimoto had to come back now, seeing the phone in Takeshi’s hand.

“I-I can explain…I didn’t mean to.”

His friend laughed at his reaction, pointing to another one in the top right corner.

“That wasn’t even my favorite. Though if you sold off this one, you really would  _ owe  _ me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes gacha hell.


End file.
